Artist's Silk
by the forgotten fate
Summary: The scene in which Numair requests the painting of Daine. Involves an 'intresting' take on Volney Rain. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I just made Volney _my _way. I dedicate this to: DK, Lanna, and Isha. For keeping me amused in chat last night.

**Artist's Silk**

"Volney?"

A woman giggled as blonde pulled his lips from hers and stood at the call of his name.

"Yes?" he called.

The woman laughed and tried to pull the man back into the silken cushions. Pushing her hands aside the blonde grabbed a robe, throwing it around his slim body.

"Did someone call?" he walked into the small entrance hall, tying his robe as he went. When he saw his visitor he smiled.

"Ah, Master Numair."

The dark man turned slowly to his host. "Lovely piece here." The mage remarked dryly.

Volney Rain grinned leaning against the doorframe. The painter was still considered a tall man although he cam up only to the mage's chin. He was slim and fined boned, with long graceful fingers that were the envy of many court ladies. Blonde hair fell straight to his chin leaving his bangs to frame his face and accent lively green eyes. A gold earring winked from his right ear and a mischievous smile never seemed to leave the artist's face.

"Do you like it?" asked the painter.

"It's interesting." Numair commented, turning back to face the painting. The painting showed a nude couple, passionately entwined in one another's arms.

"Yes, the two lads were quite beautiful." Volney came to stand beside Numair. "I thought the blonde locks worked quite well in contrast to the red silks."

Numair grunted in reply.

"Still," mused the painter "I wish I could have worked with a brunette."

Numair looked at the smiling man out of the corner of his eyes.

"Maybe next time," he whispered

Volney laughed and left Numair by the painting. "And what can I do for you?" he asked returning to his studio "For I am sure you didn't come here to model, despite my pleas."

"I came to ask a favor." Numair said following Volney. "I-"

Numair flushed and turned his back. The female still lying in the pillows laughed baring her naked chest, she crossed her legs and lay back on the silks.

"Really…" mused the artist, stepping forward to arrange the model's crimson hair.

"A portrait" fumbled the red-faced man.

"Nude?"

"Not me!" snapped the mage. "Daine!"

Volney inspected a brush. "A nude Daine? Master Numair I am shocked!"

"HER FACE!"

The blonde laughed, "but then you miss all the best parts!"

Numair swore and turned around. Cheeks stained a deep pink. "I want a miniature of her face. Nothing else."

Volney was at his canvas. "And why may I ask do you want a picture of the fair Veralidaine?"

Numair wouldn't look at the man. "She is my student, I have my reasons."

There was a brief silence.

"I see…" Volney brushed by Numair to grab a clay cup of powders. Mixing them to a thick paint he returned to the canvas. "Alright, when can she come in?"

"She can't. This must be kept secret."

Volney looked up. Numair's dark eyes were serious.

"Very well."

Silence passed for a few moments. The only sound was the softness of brush on canvas.

Numair cleared his throat. "And the price?" he inquired.

"Take off your clothes and I'll show you." Mumbled the artist.

Numair sighed, rubbing his eyes he pulled a small leather pouch from his robe and dropped it a near by table.

"There are four silver nobles. It should be enough."

"More then enough." Volney measured his model with a thumb. "It shall be finished in a fortnight, you may come for it then."

"A miniature," Numair reminded the blonde

Volney nodded "Yes, yes"

"And a secret," Numair's eyes flashed to the model, still lying in the cushions.

Volney laughed, "Worry not of Clarina. She is from Galla and doesn't speak Tortallan."

Numair nodded, "Then I'll see you soon. Thank you Volney." Numair left, shutting the door behind him.

"Anytime love."

Clarina laughed and held out her arms to the painter. Volney threw his brush behind him. Closing the distance he sank into the pillows.

"Anytime."

FIN

AN: Well? I'm sorry if a massacred anyone's view of Volney Rain…just the image of a flaming bi-sexual came into my mind when I began to write this fic. No offense meant, and this is one shot so there won't be anymore. Read and review please!


End file.
